1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bird feeding devices, and more particularly relates to the re-filling of bird feeding devices intended for overhead installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feeding devices, as generally employed on residential properties, are usually positioned at elevated locations above the ground as by way of pendant attachment to a tree or support upon a pole. The feeder device is generally comprised of a housing for protectively holding a quantity of particulate bird feed material, said housing having apertures for dispensing the feed in a reasonably controlled manner, and usually at least one horizontally protruding perch to serve as a roost for birds.
The re-filling of the feeder housing with bird feed often requires the use of a climbing device such as a step stool or ladder to remove the feeder from its elevated position and then replace it reloaded with bird feed. Such procedure involves inconvenience and risk of accident, and further involves the need to own and store a ladder or step stool.
There has been earlier disclosed the use of pulley devices and similar mechanical innovations to facilitate the raising and lowering of bird feeders. However, such devices involve installation challenges and are susceptible to malfunction or deterioration due to weathering factors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder apparatus designed for overhead installation which obviates the need for climbing so as to service the apparatus for the purpose of re-filling it with particulate bird feed material.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bird feeder apparatus as in the foregoing object which is resistant to malfunction, easy to service and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.